


let me

by yunh0



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Jinhwan, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of alcohol, Rough Sex, Smut, Stripper AU, Throat Fucking, stripper/dancer jinhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: hanbin goes to the club with his friend, not expecting to find his new prey.





	let me

“You can’t have fun if you stay in the house all the time.” Junhoe said, rummaging through Hanbins colorful closet. “You can’t bother me if you’re dead.” Hanbin threatened, Junhoe chuckling in response. “It’ll be fun. Please.” The younger pleaded. Hanbin pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood up from his bed to take the clothes from Junhoe. He rolled his eyes at the raven haired toothy smile shining in his face. 

 

Hanbin took off his current choice of clothes, changing into a light shirt, 3 buttons opened to expose his chest. He put on some black jeans with holes torn at the knees and thighs. Junhoe whistled teasingly as he stared at Hanbin, the other rolling his eyes at the action. “Isn’t this too sexy?” Hanbin laughed. “Isn’t that the point of going to the club? Sex appeal.” Junhoe responded, fixing himself up. “I don’t think that’s what sex appeal-“ “Who cares? We’re just gonna have fun. Also, no drinking too much. I need a ride.” Junhoe said. Hanbin gave him a questioning look. “Why can’t you just not drink and drive me?” Hanbin whined. “We can argue all you’d like but I’m getting my way.” Junhoe grinned, making Hanbin get angrier by the second. “Whatever.” Hanbin said as he got his phone and walked out of the door with Junhoe.

 

They hopped in the car and drove to the club, the city lights making Hanbins eyes sparkle prettily. When they arrived, Hanbins eyes widened. “You didn’t tell me we were going to a strip club!” He said. Junhoe giggled as he pulled his keys out of the car and got out. 

 

Hanbin played with his thumbs as he walked into the club, his heart pounding in his chest. He stood behind Junhoe as the blaring music made his core tremble. He looked around, seeing everyone dressed nice and fancy. He felt his heart sink as he saw the male dancers.. strippers, he mentally corrected. He watched as they spun and winked at all the men staring at them in awe. “Man..” Junhoe said as he looked at Hanbin disappointedly. “What? I cant help it.” Hanbin responded, looking back at the pretty boys. They walked to the bar, Hanbin letting Junhoe pick their beverage. Hanbin took two shots of vodka, the sting hitting his throat nicely, whilst he lost count of how many the younger took, staying loyal to his promise to not get too drunk. 

 

He left Junhoe after he saw someone walk up to him and flirt with seductive faces. He walked fairly close to the dancers, watching closely at their moves and looks. His eyes landed on a specific one though. Shirtless with pretty black lingerie and a black leather garter upon his plush thighs. Long dark hair covering his eyes. His lips glistening with sparkling gloss, the red lights making them glow even brighter. Shorter than the rest but with a killing figure, his waist so small you could probably wrap your hands around it and be able to touch them together. Hanbin stared blankly as the small boy rolled his hips against the pole, flashing winks at whoever chose to look at him. He decided to test his courage and walk closer, picking a chair in front of the stage, more importantly in front of the small boy. He looked with hooded eyes in awe at the boy dancing in front of him, his heart pounding so hard it could probably be heard if the music wasn’t busting his ear drums in. 

 

The boy hopped off the stage and stood in front of Hanbin, making his whole body freeze in terror. “Like what you see, pretty?” The boy leaned down to whisper in his ear. Hanbin shuddered as he held himself back from groaning. “You’re so cute when you stare.” The boy said as he climbed on Hanbins lap. Hanbin gasped as he grinded onto his lap, biting his lip on a moan. “I’m Jinhwan by the way. What’s your name, doll?” Jinhwan asked in his ear. “H- Hanbin..” He stuttered, his face immediately turning bright red. Jinhwan smirked as he stood up, reaching his hand out to Hanbin. The blonde took his hand willingly and followed as he lead him to the back of the club. Hanbin gulped as he felt his cock twitch under his tight jeans. They walked into a room in the very back where the red lights and loud music was no longer noticeable. Jinhwan stopped walking to let Hanbin go in front of him, giving him the chance to lock the door. 

 

Hanbin turned around at the clicking sound of the door with his eyes slightly wider. “Don’t be afraid.” Jinhwan cooed making Hanbin grow even harder. Jinhwan walked closer to Hanbin, their eyes never breaking contact. “What’s going on?” Hanbin asked. Jinhwan shook his head, his hair bouncing with it. “Nothing. What do you want to go on, love?” Jinhwan purred. “Wanna-“ He inhaled. “Make you feel good.” He said, moving his gaze from the smaller boy. “So pretty.” Jinhwan said. Hanbin borderline moaned at his words embarrassingly. “Go sit.” Jinhwan told him, pointing at the chair in the corner of the dim room. He did as he was told and waited for the other to say something else. He stared as Jinhwan walked closer to him with a small smile, almost looking shy. 

 

Jinhwan got on his knees between Hanbins legs, the blondes eyes growing bigger by the second. Jinhwan kissed his exposed skin on his thigh softly, causing Hanbin to shudder. Jinhwan moved upwards, trailing his tongue against Hanbins soft thigh. “Jinhwan..” Hanbin breathed out. “Mm? What do you want, baby?” Jinhwan asked teasingly. “Wanna fuck your mouth.” Hanbin said with his cheeks growing redder. Jinhwan felt himself twitch at his words, licking his lips in delight. “Go on then.” Jinhwan told him. Hanbin nodded and pushed himself up off the chair just enough to pull down his jeans and underwear to his ankles. He sat back down and held back a laugh as Jinhwan gawked at his member. “Don’t stare..” Hanbin whined in embarrassment. Jinhwan nodded and opened his mouth in patience. Hanbin got the hint and scooted closer to his face, cupping his jaw carefully. He helped Jinhwan move closer as well, his dick begging to have contact with something. He groaned as he slipped his cock past Jinhwans pretty, glossy lips. Jinhwan tried his best to relax his jaw as Hanbin pulled out and thrusted back in. “So good.” Hanbin breathed out as he quickened his pace slightly, watching Jinhwans reactions closely just in case. Jinhwan moaned around his cock, laughing quietly at the groan Hanbin let out. Hanbin went faster, properly fucking Jinhwans throat. Hanbin leaned his head forward, whining pathetically. He felt his orgasm deep in his stomach as he continued fucking into the heat of Jinhwans mouth. Jinhwan let a few tears roll down his cheeks as he kept moaning on the blondes cock, sending shivers down his spine. “C- fuck. Close.” Hanbin moaned out. Jinhwan shuddered as he swallowed all of Hanbins cum, wiping the drool from his mouth and chin. He watched with a soft smile as Hanbin breathed heavily in his seat, sweat making his skin glisten underneath the dim lights. “So pretty.” Jinhwan said, never looking away from him. Hanbin smiled as he looked at him tiredly. 

 

Jinhwan offered his hand to the tired blonde, the said boy groaning as he stood up. He kicked off his pants around his ankles carelessly, unknowing of where they landed. Jinhwan led him to a random mattress in the room, king size, Hanbin observed. Jinhwan turned around to face Hanbin and began removing the little clothing he originally had on. Hanbin stared as Jinhwan never broke eye contact while removing his pretty underwear, revealing his hard cock. Hanbin felt his dick spring to life again as he stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth. “You’re so pretty.” Hanbin whispered, still staring. Jinhwan grinned shyly as he tossed the lingerie across the room, moving closer to Hanbin. He got on his tippy toes and connected their lips together sweetly. Hanbin cupped Jinhwans face with one hand and used the other flick at his nipples. Jinhwan let out a deep groan as he thrusted into thin air. Hanbin felt his cock twitch as he swallowed all of the smaller boys pretty moans. “Hanbin..” Jinhwan whimpered as he pulled away to gasp for air. Hanbin pushed Jinhwan onto the soft mattress and took off his shirt, throwing it somewhere unknown. Jinhwan inhaled as Hanbin hovered over him, his hot breath ghosting over his neck making him shiver. “Are you clean?” Jinhwan spoke up. Hanbin nodded. “I assume you are too?” He said, Jinhwan nodding in response. 

 

Hanbin looked around for a second, his eyes finally landing on a bedside table with lube sat on top of it. He reached over and grabbed it, popping the cap and slathering it on his member. Jinhwan spread his legs open as Hanbin scooted closer to him. He aligned with his hole, having enough self control to tease the smaller. “Please.” Jinhwan whined. And with that, Hanbin slammed into Jinhwan, the dark haired boy crying out in pleasure. Jinhwan arched his back so far off the bed it could break if he tried hard enough. He moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, already beginning to tremble. “F-fuck Hanbin..” Jinhwan sobbed out. Hanbin bucked his hips into Jinhwans heat, losing himself in the others whines and cries. “Baby feels so good.” Hanbin said. Jinhwan let out a sob as he clawed into the mattress, his tears falling onto the fabric. Hanbin continued thrusting while watching Jinhwan writhe under him prettily. “What if one of the boys you danced for came in here and saw you like this, hm?” Hanbin asked, Jinhwan breathing heavily in response. “You want them to see how good you feel?” Hanbin asked, tightening his grip on the smallers thighs, thrusting even harder into him. Jinhwan nodded as he moaned out desperately. Hanbin laughed, making Jinhwan noticeably embarrassed. Hanbin devoured the sight of Jinhwan with his hair sticking to his forehead, his body glowing with sweat, his face glistening with tears, and his lips parted, letting sinful moans pour out of them. Jinhwan bit down on his bottom lip harshly, tasting blood as he cried out. “Gonna cum.. fuck.” Jinhwan sobbed as he shook in Hanbins grip. “Look at me.” Hanbin purred as he kept his steady body wrecking pace of thrusts. Jinhwan looked at him with teary eyes, moaning loudly. Jinhwan closed his eyes tight as he came on his stomach, feeling Hanbin cum inside him as well. They both sat in silence as they breathed heavily, sweat dripping from both of their faces. Hanbin pulled out slowly, his cum dripping from the smaller boys hole. 

 

Jinhwan sighed as he chuckled, shaking his head. “That was..” He inhaled. “Amazing.” Hanbin smiled at him. “Cute.” He simply said, walking over to get his clothes. He slipped on his outfit and shook the sweat from his head. Jinhwan stared at him with a smirk. “You fuck every boy you meet?” He asked. Hanbin scoffed. “Not every.” He said. Jinhwan chuckled as he got up and put his underwear back on. “When will I see you again?” Hanbin asked. Jinhwan smiled. “I’m always here, doll.” Jinhwan purred as he kissed the blonde softly. Hanbin melted into his touch, his heart becoming full. “See you next time, pretty boy.” Jinhwan said as he winked and left the room. Hanbin laughed to himself and followed Jinhwan out to look for a most likely very drunk Junhoe.


End file.
